


Непостижимый замысел

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Wings, Alternate Universe – Elements of Supernatural (TV), Angel & Demon AU, Crossover, Different Gender AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, WTF Kombat 2021, Wings AU, this can also read as gen, АУ, АУ - Ангелы и демоны, АУ - Крылья, АУ - Смена пола, АУ – элементы Сверхъестественного (Телесериал), Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Юмор, драма, кроссовер, пре-слеш, слоуберн, фанфик, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Гарольд сидел, нахохлившись, на жёрдочке и молчал.Что уж тут говорить… он в ловушке. Сам виноват, собственно. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад — знает каждый. А в случае Гарольда благие намерения привели его к падению на Землю, необходимости вечно скрываться и, на текущей момент, в маленькую птичью клетку, которая к тому же была накрыта тёмной тканью.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Гарольд Финч/Джон Риз
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), POI 2021: Спецквест





	Непостижимый замысел

_456 лет до Конца Света_

Гарольд сидел, нахохлившись, на жёрдочке и молчал. 

Что уж тут говорить… он в ловушке. Сам виноват, собственно. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад — знает каждый. А в случае Гарольда благие намерения привели его к падению на Землю, необходимости вечно скрываться и, на текущей момент, в маленькую птичью клетку, которая к тому же была накрыта тёмной тканью. 

Он мог бы сменить облик, сломать прутья и сбежать, но… по иронии судьбы железо, использовавшееся для создания клетки, раньше долго находилось на территории какой-то церкви, и соприкосновение с ним больно жгло. 

А Гарольд не любил боль. Он жил с ней — изломанные ангельские крылья после падения с Небес периодически метафорически ныли — да, но калечить себя намеренно не желал. 

С другой стороны, его положение было всё ж не столь печально. Да, он не мог улететь, зато не попался бы на глаза ангелам и демонам. Они представляли для него куда большую опасность, чем жадный феодал Бруно, отобравший у своих шахтёров приносящую им удачу птичку для традиционного местного чемпионата певчих зябликов. 

Шахтёрам Гарольд позволил поймать себя сам. Бедные люди: шли на работу каждый день, не зная, какой для них станет последним. Не подозревали, что предначертано им Судьбой: случится ли обвал… оборвётся ли трос. Гарольд мог бы им помочь… предупредить. В человеческом облике к нему бы не прислушались, а знакам птицы доверяли безоговорочно. Эх, люди…

Но в текущем положении он не мог никого спасти. Только сидеть, нахохлившись, на жёрдочке в полной темноте и размышлять. 

Из Гарольда получился очень неправильный демон. 

Пусть выбора особого у него и не было.

За пределами клетки тишина разорвалась шумом и криками. 

Крики перешли в мольбу. 

Гарольд качнулся на жёрдочке. Он не почувствовал, что обитателям дома грозит беда. А это могло означать только одно — источник беды не просто разбойник или наёмник. 

Надо бежать. 

Всё стихло. 

Может… пронесёт? Он просто маленькая птичка, ничего особенного. 

Гарольд замер. 

Не пронесло. 

Что такое жалкая ткань для ангельского взора? Ничто. А приближение ангела Гарольд почувствовал слишком поздно. 

Ловушка захлопнулась окончательно. 

Кончик серебристого клинка разрезал ткань — и Гарольд встретился взглядом с незнакомым воином Небес в полном великолепии. 

— Вы ведь не просто зяблик, да? — произнёс тот, улыбаясь одними глазами. — Почему ещё не улетели? 

Гарольд не ответил. 

Улыбке этого ангела он не доверял: прекрасно помнил, что она на Небесах ничего не значила. И взгляду тоже — пусть он и завораживал. 

Тот легонько стукнул кончиком клинка по прутьям клетки. Металл мелодично срезонировал. 

— Ясно, — ответил сам себе ангел. — Меня зовут Джон. А вас? 

Гарольд не шелохнулся.

Он наблюдал за клинком. Одно быстрое движение — он не сомневался, что этот Джон сможет всё сделать мгновенно — и его не станет. Но почему-то тот медлил. 

— Не отвечаете, — заметил Джон. — Тогда я буду звать вас мистер Финч. Устраивает? 

Гарольд промолчал. 

Некоторые из ангелов любили играть с жертвами. Но в итоге всё сводилось к одному: ангелу по природе полагалось уничтожать зло, встречающееся ему на пути. Гарольд тоже когда-то таким был. 

— Мистер Финч, а это не вы подговорили Бруно развязать войну между княжествами? 

Гарольд встрепенулся. Война? 

Мир на эти землях едва установился. Любая провокация аристократов приведёт к сотням жертв среди обычных крестьян. Как же бессмысленно. Конечно, сотней больше, сотней меньше, сказал бы другой, но Гарольд считал, что каждая жизнь данная их Создательницей, важна. 

Пусть даже Она сама их потом признала как незначительные. 

— Джон, ты там опять нашёл винный погреб? — раздался голос из глубин дома. — Мы закончили, не заставляй меня ждать. 

— Так точно, Кара, — отозвался Джон громче. — Я скоро. 

И подцепил кончиком клинка механизм дверцы клетки, открывая её. 

— Вы — не моя миссия, мистер Финч, — сообщил Джон. — Но, может быть, ещё увидимся. 

И с этим обещанием он исчез. Растворился в белом свете — без лишних спецэффектов. 

Гарольд подождал минуту, не веря, что опасность миновала. 

А потом вылетел из клетки.

***

 _397 лет до Конца Света_

— Большинство демонов предпочитают облик пресмыкающихся или амфибий, — произнёс знакомый голос рядом. — Такого поклонника птиц как вы, я ещё не встречал, мистер Финч. 

Гарольд открыл глаза и опустил поджатую ногу. Между прочим, он на этот раз даже не зяблик, а вполне себе крупный журавль. Но Джон, нагло прогуливающийся по глади воды озера, которое Гарольд выбрал для места своего отдыха после долгого перелёта, явно решил не утруждать себя орнитологическими выкладками. Как обещал звать, так и зовёт. 

Как он его нашёл? 

Хотя… меньшего от одного из воинов элитного отряда Кары Небесной ожидать и не стоило. От них ни у кого не было шанса сбежать или спрятаться. А какая судьба настигла Содом и Гоморру… Гарольд предпочёл бы забыть. Говорят, они даже как-то бросали вызов Высшему Темнейшему Руководству, но тут разные источники расходились в показаниях: то ли Она решила, что для гармонии часть Зла должна сохраниться, то ли все ж Добро получило щелчок по носу и не смогло одержать победу. 

К счастью, глобальные события Она практиковала не часто. 

Ходили, правда, слухи про кое-что намечающееся, но Гарольд пока к ним относился осторожно. Решать проблемы он предпочитал по мере их поступления. 

Гарольд взмахнул крыльями, подлетел к берегу и перевоплотился из журавля в человека: вести переговоры было удобнее на равных, а не задирая голову. 

Хотя смена формы не спасла: Джон всё равно оказался выше. 

— И какая миссия привела вас в эти леса? — спросил Гарольд

— У меня выходной, — сообщил Джон.

— У ангелов не бывает выходных, — заметил Гарольд. 

— У меня — бывают, — улыбнулся Джон. — Моя очередь задавать вопрос. Зачем вы спасли тех заблудившихся сироток? 

— Их время пока не пришло, — ответил Гарольд. — Пусть дольше мучаются от жизни земной. 

Он не сделал ничего особенного: просто так громко прокричал из кустов, что увлёкшиеся дети испугались и поспешили вернуться обратно домой в свою деревню. Ещё чуть-чуть — и им было б уже не выбраться из болота. 

— Ясно, — сказал Джон. — Милые дети. Я излечил старшего от хвори, из него вырастет хороший солдат. 

Гарольд пожал плечами. 

Он предпочёл бы, чтоб люди не убивали людей. Они и так гибнут от всяких мелочей, зачем усугублять проблемы? Но с того момента, как Кроули искусил Еву, а Азирафаэль потерял свой огненный меч, мир на Земле был вещью призрачной. 

— Вы следили за мной? — уточнил Гарольд. 

— Я любопытный, мистер Финч, — сказал Джон. — Но не переживайте, я ещё не выяснил ваши любимый цвет и место для медитаций. Не расскажете? 

— Не считаю эту информацию необходимой для разглашения, — отбился Гарольд и, подумав, предупредил: — За общение со мной вас могут выкинуть с Небес. 

Джон довольно улыбнулся. 

— Уже пытались и за большее, — сказал он, делая видимыми огромные белые крылья за своей спиной. — Не вышло. 

Гарольд позволил себе укол зависти — он был же павшим, в конце-то концов, но чувство восхищения прекрасным пересилило. Ни единого серого или чёрного пёрышка. Идеальные белые ряды… неудивительно, что Джон может перемещаться столь незаметно. На крыльях всё отражается в первую очередь: у самого Гарольда они потемнели в тот же миг, когда Она разгневалась. 

Вспоминать не хотелось. 

— Аргумент, — согласился Гарольд. 

— На самом деле, мне оказалось достаточно простого взгляда, чтобы со мной прекратили спорить, — пояснил Джон. 

Он прислушался. 

— Кажется, ваша стая отдохнула и готова к дальнейшему перелёту, мистер Финч, — сказал он. — Я чаще встречал демонов в городах, но вы предпочитаете держаться вдали от людских поселений, верно? 

— Вы и сами прекрасно знаете ответ, почему, — ответил Гарольд, завершая разговор. 

И, обернувшись обратно журавлём, взлетел, присоединяясь к другим птицам.

***

 _137 лет до Конца Света_

Гарольд не успел. Как бы ни старался лететь быстрее и быстрее на этот раз. 

По правде говоря, даже если бы он и успел, то что он мог бы сделать? 

Ему б никто не поверил. Ни люди, которые пока не научились адекватно оценивать степень опасности соседства с действующим вулканом, ни животные, ведомые своими инстинктами. Да и сейчас он улавливал безмятежные переговоры своих временных «сородичей», местных свистунов — маленьких птичек с ярко-жёлтой грудкой, оливково-зелёными спиной и крыльями, чёрной головой и белым горлом. 

Их, конечно, пугал доносящийся грохот от взрывов, но они не понимали. 

А Гарольд… он знал. 

С его позиции хорошо было видно, как над вулканом, который местные жители называли Кракатау, на огромную высоту поднимались столбы дыма. Сверкали молнии — яркие, ужасающие, разгневанные. Метался ветер, сердились волны, не оставляя шансов кораблям, оказавшимся в проливе. 

Да и не только кораблям. 

Разве это тоже часть Её сценария? 

Такие сюжетные повороты Гарольду никогда не нравились. 

— Завораживающее зрелище, — чётко прозвучал рядом голос Джона, несмотря на то, что грохот усиливался. 

Гарольд даже не дёрнулся: уже привык. Чего добивался этот любопытный ангел, пока выяснить на сто процентов не удавалось, но, по крайней мере, если тот бы хотел его убить, то не медлил бы столько времени. Со всем остальным Гарольд мог смириться. 

— Ваша работа? — спросил Гарольд, оборачиваясь в человеческую форму. 

— Не мой отдел, — поделился Джон. — Хотя размах впечатляющий. Но и не ваши, верно? 

Грандиозный взрыв заглушил конец предложения. Земная кора под заливом треснула, огонь встретился с водой и превратил её шипящий пар. Наверняка редкие выжившие очевидцы сравнят увиденное с Адом. На самом деле, Ад был местом куда более приятным, чем то, что сейчас разворачивалось перед их глазами. 

Джон тоже посмотрел вдаль, приложив руку козырьком. 

— Даже вам небезопасно больше здесь находиться, мистер Финч, — сообщил он. — Развоплотитесь, а у вас, демонов, насколько я знаю, сейчас с телами непросто. 

Гарольд промолчал. 

«Непросто» — это, конечно, очень мягкое выражение. Бюрократию изобрели и внедрили в Аду уже несколько столетий назад. Гарольд знал: если он лишится тела, то вернуться при самом большом везении он сможет не раньше, чем через сто пятьдесят лет. Но, скорее всего, его просто уничтожат до того, как он организует себе билет на Землю — в Аду не так-то легко скрываться. Или, что хуже, заставят работать на благо Зла. 

Лучше умереть. 

У Гарольда были свои принципы. 

Но убегать Гарольд тоже не хотел. Да, он мог только смотреть, но может быть… может быть… 

Да и не улетишь далеко на сломанных крыльях. А для птичьего полёта ветер был уже слишком силён. 

За Джона Гарольд не переживал. Ангелу в полном расцвете сил ничего не стоит переместиться на безопасное расстояние даже в последний момент. 

Поднятый пепел полностью скрыл дневной свет. Затем начал падать с небес. Видимость снизилась окончательно. Джон нахмурился, за его спиной выросли крылья. Перья чуть засветились — сработала естественная защита. 

Гарольд тоже воспользовался щитом. Менее эффективным, но что есть. 

Джон больше ничего не говорил. 

Второй взрыв прогремел мощнее. 

Гора рушилась. Гарольду пришлось перейти на иное зрение, чтоб убедиться в этом. 

Третий взрыв… его просто невозможно было описать. 

Остров, на котором находился вулкан, просто прекратил существовать. Часть пород взлетела в воздух, часть — под землю. Джон изменил положение крыла, защищая их от ударной волны. 

Очевидно, даже ему приходилось нелегко. 

Выстояли. 

Но за ней следом на них надвигалось цунами, от которого щита Гарольда было недостаточно. Да и крыльев Джона, возможно, тоже. 

Волна приближалась. 

Вот и всё, подумалось Гарольду. 

И тут Джон шагнул ближе, нарушая негласную границу, схватил за локоть — твёрдо, но не больно — и свет крыльев на секунду перекрыл окружающую их тьму. 

От неожиданности Гарольд не успел его оттолкнуть. 

А когда вырвался, то ещё несколько мгновений чувствовал себя оглохшим и ослепшим. Слабым. Дезориентированным. Потом Гарольда накрыла тоска по едва мелькнувшему чувству полёта, но он её подавил. 

Джон перенёс их… в дом в восточном стиле. Япония? Китай? 

Тут было слишком тихо. Оглушающее спокойно и мирно. Деревья в саду, который виднелся за открытыми дверями, стояли не шевелясь. 

— Сделать тебе чаю? — спросил Джон. 

Гарольд встретился с ним взглядом. 

— Я не просил вас меня спасать, — прошипел он. 

— Вы не пытались улететь, — заметил Джон. 

В его проникновенном взгляде можно было потеряться. Гарольд не сомневался, что тот об этом знал и умел применять вместо оружия. 

А ещё Гарольд чувствовал, как проигрывает. 

— Не стоило, — сказал Гарольд. 

И, обернувшись корольком — такие птицы были распространены и в Азии, и в Европе, и в Северной Америке, а Гарольд не знал точно, где он сейчас находился, — вылетел в открытые двери. 

Он понадеялся, что Джон поймёт намёк и не станет его догонять. 

Джон за ним не полетел.

***

 _108 лет до Конца Света_

Гарольд дремал, распушившись белым шариком на старой коряге. Где-то шуршали под снегом лемминги, трещал мороз, мерцали звёзды. Зима — спокойное время. Большинство местных обитателей стремилось переждать холода намного южнее. Гарольд надеялся, что люди не так скоро доберутся и подомнут под себя местную природу, как это произошло в Европе, Азии и Америке. Людская цивилизация резко ускорила темпы своего развития. Удивительный, но пугающий процесс. Если б они только не создавали ещё десятки новых способов убить друг друга… 

И вдруг небо над ним пронзила лента из зелёных огней. Гарольд широко раскрыл жёлтые глаза, повертел головой во все стороны, выискивая пришельца, и недовольно ухнул. 

Джон послушно возник рядом. 

— Прекратите меня преследовать, — потребовал Гарольд, обернувшись из полярной совы в человека. 

— Вы не должны были меня заметить, — сказал Джон. 

Это правда. Гарольд не чувствовал, что Джон рядом. 

Но ему намекнули. 

— Вам опять нечего делать в свой выходной? — недовольно спросил Гарольд. 

— В отпуске, мистер Финч, — улыбнулся Джон. 

Отпусков в те времена, когда Гарольд ещё был белокрыл, никому не полагалось. Их просто не существовало. Как и выходных… зачем ангелам свободное время, ведь их смысл существования заключался в том, чтоб служить Ей. 

Это сейчас Гарольду принадлежало всё время для самого себя. Ну, пока его существование не оборвётся после встречи с каким-либо врагом. 

Видимо на Небесах произошли какие-то серьёзные перестановки, пока в Аду изобретали почту. 

— Даже спрашивать не буду, за какие деяния вас в отправили в отпуск, — сказал Гарольд. 

— Это скучная история, мистер Финч, — заметил Джон. 

Гарольд пожал плечами. Если потребуется, то он знает, у кого её спросить. Кстати, насчёт последнего… кое-что спросить Гарольд всё-таки хотел. Ему не нравилось, что Джон так легко его находил. Как? 

Вопрос был услышан: ночное небо рассекли новые полосы из зелёных и фиолетовых огней, рассказывающие свою историю. 

— Красиво, — заметил Джон. — Я слышал, что местные жители считают северное сияние видимым проявлением молитв, возносимых к Богу неведомыми праведниками. 

— Людям свойственно жить в своих заблуждениях, — сказал Гарольд. — Как и вы. Не тратьте своё время на спасение того, кто этого не достоин. 

Гарольд сжал руку перед собой в кулак, сосредоточился, отлавливая едва заметную ауру «маячка», и раскрыл её: на ладони светилось подброшенное белое пёрышко. А вот и объяснение, как Джон обходил все созданные Гарольдом щиты и заклинания. Хотелось бы смахнуть пёрышко с руки — но тот знал, не поможет. 

Безрассудно. Если кто узнает, то… 

— Заберите своё обратно, — потребовал Гарольд. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Джон. — Вы постоянно говорите о том, что не достойны. Но я вижу: это не так. Вы стремитесь спасать других и стараетесь не причинять никому вреда. Демоны себя подобным образом не ведут. Почему вас прогнали с Небес? Дурная компания? Спасли не того, мистер Финч? 

Гарольд молча посмотрел наверх, ища подсказку. 

Но зелёные огни затухли. 

Джон его не торопил. 

— Меня зовут Гарольд, — начал Гарольд свой рассказ, наконец-то решившись. — Я хотел сделать мир лучше и создал сущность, которая могла наблюдать за всем происходящим и давать знак, когда нужно действовать, чтоб предотвратить беду. 

— Звучит вполне благородно, Гарольд, — заметил Джон. 

— Оказалось, Она не терпит конкуренции, — возразил Гарольд. — Начните исправлять мировое зло и в конечном итоге — станете его частью. 

И показал свои крылья. Изломанные, бесполезные, тёмно-бурые. Гарольд редко их вызывал: зачем напоминать себе о своей наивности? О тех временах, когда он мог летать по-настоящему, а не как сейчас. 

Джон внимательно их осмотрел. 

— Поэтому вы и не могли улететь, — сделал вывод он. — И я ни разу не видел, как вы кого-нибудь атаковали. Даже в рамках самозащиты. 

— Я избегаю насилия, — пояснил Гарольд. 

Джон кивнул. 

— Ясно, — сказал он и предложил: — Ты можешь позвать меня по имени, и я услышу, где бы я ни находился. 

Белое пёрышко с ладони Гарольда пропало с маленькой вспышкой. В нём больше не было необходимости. 

Небо над ними расцвело новой порцией столбов света. 

— Эта она? — уточнил Джон. — Созданная вами сущность? Северное сияние? 

— Да, — подтвердил Гарольд. — Она так говорит. 

— И о чём сейчас? 

— О приближении войны в Европе, разбойниках в Японии, о том, как во время шторма потерпит крушение пароход, — перечислил Гарольд. — В мире постоянно происходят какие-нибудь бедствия. 

— Вам везде не успеть, — заметил Джон. 

— Никто не обещал, что будет легко, — согласился Гарольд. 

— Тогда с чего начнём? — спросил Джон, раскрывая крылья. 

Всё такие же белоснежные и идеальные. 

Гарольд посмотрел на них, на небо, где Северное Сияние радостно рассказывало последние вводные, и назвал координаты. 

И спустя секунду поляна опустела.

***

 _11 лет до Конца Света_

— Кофе с молоком, чай с лимоном, виски? — спросила у Гарольда милая стюардесса с именем Холли на бейджике. 

— Зелёный чай, спасибо, — ответил Гарольд, застенчиво улыбнувшись. 

— Конечно, сэр.

За комфорт Гарольд и полюбил бизнес-класс. Как только люди его изобрели, разумеется. Любой каприз за ваши деньги (а деньги — это такая мелочь, особенно для Гарольда), удобные кресла против изнурительного махания крыльями. За иллюминатором где-то внизу проносились облака, до которых Гарольд теперь едва бы смог взлететь сам. Самолёты определённо стали особо ценным изобретением человечества. Путь, занимавший раньше дни или целые недели, теперь — всего лишь несколько часов. Да, Джону на подобный полёт потребовалось бы меньше секунды, но к помощи ангела Гарольд старался обращаться только в исключительных случаях. 

На самом деле, Джон своё обещание держал чётко. Он перестал появляться без спросу (хотя Гарольд подозревал, что тот вряд ли прекратил за ним следить), помогал спасать живых существ, о которых им рассказывало Северное Сияние, и непонятным образом смог создать Гарольду грозную репутацию того, кого трогать себе дороже. 

Но не ко всему он мог его привлечь.

Точнее, Гарольд сомневался. 

Одно дело, просто спасти потерявшегося оленёнка в лесу: прилетел, увёл за собой, избегая встречи с хищниками, и оставил испуганной маме. Или вытащить зазевавшегося человека из-под колёс машины, который ещё и обругает за то, что его пиджака посмел коснуться какой-то незнакомец. 

Совсем другое дело… 

Гарольд отпил немного чая, посмотрел на закрытую люльку, прикреплённую к стенке самолёта, и вздохнул. 

Справиться ли он один? Людям в таком вопросе доверять нельзя. Северное Сияние сообщило, что они обязательно всё перепутают, и в очередной раз не ошиблось. Только оно не подсказало дальнейшие действия. 

— А она милая, — прозвучал рядом голос Джона. 

Гарольд обернулся. Тот с комфортом устроился на соседнем кресле.

— Что? — улыбнулся Джон. — Ты уже больше часа думал обо мне, я всё слышу. 

— Она? — тихо переспросил Гарольд. — Разве это не мальчик? 

— Я вижу перед собой здоровую спящую девочку, — просто ответил Джон, взору которого никогда не мешали преграды. — Ты не посмотрел на пол усыновляемого ребёнка? Опрометчивые поступки не в твоём духе, Гарольд. Откуда ты её забрал? 

— Это… сложная история, — ответил Гарольд. 

Джон подождал продолжения рассказа, осмотрел люльку заново и со вздохом откинулся на спину сиденья. 

— Не связана ли эта история с новостью, о которой сейчас все говорят и на Небесах, и в Аду? Боже, Гарольд, ты превзошёл самого себя. Но как? 

— На несколько дней вступил в ряды Неумолчного ордена святой Бериллы, — ответил Гарольд. 

— Они же… — представил себе Джон. — Сатанинская монашка… Мне надо выпить… Холли, — обратился он к подошедшей на вызов стюардессе. — У вас найдётся двойной виски для меня и ещё один зелёный чай для моего друга? 

— Конечно, сэр, — сказала стюардесса, ничуть не удивившись новому пассажиру на борту летящего самолёта. 

Джон умел вплетать себя в реальность, не вызывая вопросов у людей. А также «выпадать» из неё. Полезный навык, и для его основной работы, и для хобби. Гарольду подобное было недоступно, поэтому приходилось всегда соблюдать осторожность. Особенно когда люди научились расставлять везде камеры и всё записывать. 

— Какой план? — спросил Джон. 

— Его придумал не я, — начал Гарольд. — Но у того, кто его придумал, он, по прогнозам нашего общего друга, не сработает, к сожалению. Воспитание. Влияние извне. Если всё сделать правильно, она не будет плохой или хорошей. Просто обычной. И Апокалипсис не случится. 

— Но если план раскроется раньше времени… — протянул Джон и замолк.

Они оба знали, что ни одна из Сторон закрывать глаза на подобное не станет.

— Прямое вмешательство в Её планы не пройдёт бесследно даже для вас, Джон, — заметил Гарольд.

— Её пути неисповедимы, — ответил Джон. — Кто знает, что именно Она внесла в сценарий? 

Гарольд пожал плечами. 

— Ты уже дал девочке имя? — спросил Джон. 

— Я думал об имени «Самаритянин», — ответил Гарольд. — Но оно не подходит. 

— «Добрый, отзывчивый», — перевёл Джон. — Действительно, это приводит к перевесу одной стороны над другой. Как на счёт другого, «Самин»? 

— «Ценный»? — перевёл Гарольд. — Честно. 

Джон улыбнулся и аккуратно заглянул в люльку. 

— Добро пожаловать мир людей, дорогая Самин. 

Девочка лишь сонно дёрнула кулачком в ответ.

***

 _Всё ещё 11 лет до Конца Света_

— Почему Нью-Йорк? — спросил Джон, когда они проходили формальности на границе. 

Коляску с ребёнком вёз тоже он. 

— Большой город, проще затеряться, проще быть одним из многих, — ответил Гарольд. — Да и в США никто не удивится отцу-одиночке. 

— Или паре отцов, — продолжил мысль Джон. — Логично. Как много ты знаешь об уходе за детьми? 

— В общих чертах, — признался Гарольд. — Но я изучу вопрос. 

— Помощь профессионала нам пригодится. 

— Я б не хотел привлекать внимание посторонних. 

— На Зои можно положиться. Я кинул ей СМС-ку, она нас встретит, — сказал Джон и с удивлением добавил: — Ты оформил себе американский паспорт на имя Гарольда Финча? Мистер Аист сегодня был бы актуальнее. 

— Ты пишешь СМС-ки? — в такт спросил Гарольд. 

О, он не хотел отвечать, почему выбрал эту фамилию для документов. Жизнь среди людей теперь требовала кучу бумажек. Обеспечивать себя ими не составляло труда для Гарольда, привык. Обычно он не задерживался долго под одним именем: чередовал фамилии, гражданства, национальности. Но на сей раз всё было иначе — ребёнку нужна стабильность, постоянные перемены опасны для психики. Вот и появился Гарольд Финч. Он ни за что б не признался: сочетание ему нравилось. 

— Она так предпочитает, — ответил Джон. — А мне несложно сделать приятное даме. 

Гарольд кивнул. С дамами Джон действительно был предельно вежлив и обходителен. 

Зои ждала их у выхода: миловидная блондинка с хищным взглядом. Гарольд не сразу уловил, к кому обратился Джон, но когда понял, то тихо возмутился:

— Вы не предупредили меня, что речь о суккубе! 

— Зои в первую очередь специалист по решению сложных ситуаций, — возразил Джон. 

— Сколько лет, сколько ночей, Джон, — поприветствовала их Зои. — О, ты завёл себе нового друга? 

— Не то чтоб нового, — уклончиво ответил Джон.

— Всё настолько плохо, Джон? — спросила Зои. — Обращайся, я могу рассказать тебе, как доставить удовольствие твоему демону. Или даже показать. 

— Я справлюсь сам, — отбился Джон. 

— Святой мальчик, — улыбнулась Зои. — Вам с ним повезло, мистер… 

— …Финч, — продолжил Гарольд. 

— Зои Морган. 

— Очень приятно. 

— Зои, нас скорее интересует, что делать с традиционными последствиями, — Джон указал на коляску.

Зои заглянула внутрь. 

— Зная тебя, Джон, я б скорее ожидала увидеть перед собой винтовку или гранатомёт, — сказала Зои. — Какая очаровательная малышка. 

— Как правильно ухаживать за детьми? 

Зои прошлась по ним оценивающим взглядом. 

— Вы едва представляете, во что ввязались, не так ли? Эх, мужчины, — Зои хищно улыбнулась. — Хорошо. Я дам подробные инструкции. С документами помощь нужна? 

— С ними всё в порядке, — сказал Гарольд. — Мы будем очень благодарны вам за помощь. 

— Спасибо, Зои, — кивнул Джон.

***

 _10 лет и 7 месяцев до Конца Света_

— Какая очаровательная девочка, — проворковала очередная прохожая. — Можно поздороваться? 

— Агу, — недовольно сообщила Самин 

Джон, который нёс её в переноске-кенгуру на этот раз, стоически терпел. По инструкции Зои ребёнка нужно было выгуливать ежедневно, желательно на свежем воздухе в парке. Но почему-то вид Джона с ребёнком привлекал слишком много внимания. Гарольд подозревал: только многовековая выдержка и необходимость скрываться удерживала ангела от того, чтоб не закрыться от всех дам идеальными белоснежными крыльями. 

Гарольда рядом практически не замечали. Его всё устраивало. Он ел мороженное, коварно пользуясь моментом, пока руки свободны. 

— Она сбрасывает мои отвлекающие заклинания, — сообщил Джон, отбившись от дам. 

— Агу, — сообщила Самин. 

— Это скоро пройдёт, — сказал Гарольд. 

— Агу, — согласилась Самин и потянулась к мороженному. 

Гарольд не отдал. 

— Ты в последние дни о чём-то много думал, — заметил Джон. — Что-то не так? 

— Мы застряли в Нью-Йорке, — сказал Гарольд. — Пока мисс Шоу маленькая, то мы не можем продолжать спасать попавших в беду, как раньше. 

— Но неприятности не перестают происходить, — поймал мысль Джон. — Возможно, мы ограничимся одним Нью-Йорком и окрестностями? 

— Но как мы узнаем, что именно нужно? — заметил Гарольд. — У меня нет возможности добраться до Севера, а вы не поймёте сигналов Северного Сияния. 

Джон посмотрел на небо, кивнул. 

— Но ведь оно видит и слышит всё в мире? Значит, оно уже знает о нашей проблеме — и, может, просто ждёт твоего разрешения подать знак как-то ещё. Ты создавал его давно, Гарольд. Мир изменился. 

— Возможно, — согласился Гарольд. 

— Агу, — сказала Самин. 

И вдруг зазвонил аппарат из телефонной будки рядом. 

Джон уверено подошёл к ней, снял трубку. Гарольд замер рядом. 

— Вам меня слышно? — прозвучали из трубки слова, собранные из обрывков чужих диалогов. 

— Да, — подтвердил Джон. — Похоже, твоё Сияние нашло способ связаться с нами. 

— Я подобного его не учил, — возразил Гарольд. — Хотя… учитывая, что его сущность по своей природе является энергией, которая схожа с электричеством, то… логично. 

— Дети — они такие, — улыбнулся Джон. 

— Агу, — подтвердила Самин. 

— Зовите меня Машиной, — сообщила трубка. — В трёх кварталах я зафиксировала перестрелку полицейских с бандитами, если вам интересно. 

Джон кивнул. 

Гарольд вздохнул, забирая Самин. Перестрелки — это не его профиль. Но хоть мороженное он доесть успел.

***

 _5 лет до Конца Света_

Воспитание ребёнка — процесс долгий и сложный. 

Но чертовски увлекательный. Сначала Гарольд опасался сделать кучу ошибок, но потом маленькая мисс Шоу научилась говорить и засыпала их таким количеством вопросов, что на философские размышления не осталось времени. 

Например, типичный диалог Гарольда и Самин проходил по следующему сценарию: 

— Куда уходит папа Джон? 

— На работу. 

— А зачем работать?

— Для того чтобы ему заплатили деньги и мы купили бы тебе мороженное и новый велосипед. 

— А что он делает на работе? 

— Он — детектив, ищет людей, которые совершили что-то плохое другим людям и приводит их к правосудию. 

— А зачем люди делают что-то плохое? 

— Иногда по незнанию, иногда потому что не видят другого выхода, иногда потому что хотят сделать что-то плохое. Но к таким приходит Джон и сажает их в тюрьму. 

— А что такое тюрьма? 

— Это клетка, в которую запирают плохих людей, и тогда они больше никому не навредят. 

— А если они не хотят быть запертыми? Если они убегут? 

— Джон прострелит им колено, и они не убегут. 

— Ух ты! Но ведь им будет больно? 

— А потом Джон вызовет врача, и он их вылечит. 

— Хочу быть как Джон! Или как врач! Или как ты, который всё это знает. Как сложно решить! 

— Я полагаю, что когда ты вырастешь, то сможешь сама решить, кем хочешь стать, Самин.

Правда типичный разговор Джона и Самин выглядел иначе: 

— Эй, малышка, соскучилась? Поехали сегодня в парк гулять! 

— А ты научишь меня стрелять? 

— Для настоящего оружия ты пока что маленькая, но как насчёт битвы на водяных пистолетах? 

— Сойдёт. 

— Только не простудитесь оба! 

— Хорошо, папа Гарольд! 

— Я слышал по радио, что синоптики обещали в Нью-Йорке _идеальную_ погоду! 

Типичный разговор Машины и Самин был ещё короче. 

— Окей, Гугл, мультики! Пока папы не видят… 

— Запускаю «Чип и Дейл», семнадцатую серию…

***

 _2-3 года до Конца Света_

Но бывали и сложные дни. Такие, что вымотанный упрямым ребёнком Гарольд иногда тайно превращался в одну из чаек, летал над Кони-айлендом и орал. У Джона хотя бы была возможность оторваться в полицейском участке, где тот работал для «полного вливания в человеческую среду». Но тоже, конечно, ограниченная. На основную свою «ангельскую» работу Джон похоже совсем забил. Точнее: «Я взял длительный отпуск на несколько лет на тренировки к Великой битве Света и Тьмы» — «И тебя просто отпустили?» — «Я не давал поводов сомневаться в моих компетенциях ранее. А когда я тренируюсь на прямо на Небесах, они почему-то начинают нервничать». 

Гарольд даже сначала не поверил. Но Джон показал, как именно он тренируется, и больше вопросов Гарольд не задавал. 

А за сложными днями наступали весёлые, или обычные, или нервные, или спокойные. Так легко было затеряться в мирской жизни и просто наслаждаться моментом: и Гарольд, и, похоже, даже Джон, позволили себе в них раствориться. Или, скорее, как шептала паранойя Гарольда, тут могла быть замешана та магия, которая защищала Антихриста от любых угроз, но впервые за сотни лет даже её голос звучал всё тише и тише. 

На самом деле, только две сущности во Вселенной видели полную картину. Но если Её мысли о происходящем были непостижимы, то вторая — Машина — могла бы поделиться с кем-нибудь своими наблюдениями. Только вот её никто не спрашивал. 

Она видела, как в Англии нелепый садовник и экстравагантная няня обучали совершенно обычного мальчика понятиям Добра и Зла. Как в маленькой деревеньке в Англии резвилась четвёрка детей во главе с фантазёром-сорванцом. Как мама передавала своей юной дочери тонкое искусство оккультных наук, чётко следуя предсказаниям своего предка. 

Иногда Машина просто развлекалась, наблюдая через плечо, как другая девочка с упорством добивается новых рекордов в любимой компьютерной игрушке, которую из-за случайной ошибки разработчика пройти честно до конца было невозможно. Но, уперевшись в потолок, та не остановилась, а разобралась в программе и даже исправила её для других. Расчёты Машины показывали, что девочку будет ждать великое будущее (ведь даже в таком юном возрасте она узрела _корень_ проблемы и решение) — если, конечно, она его выберет. 

Машина видела очереди в Аду, внешний порядок на Небесах. Как заключались негласные соглашения, что Битве быть. Как отчитывался Кроули, как отчитывался Азирафаэль. Хотя ей намного было интереснее наблюдать за тем, как отчитывался перед капитаном самый обычный смертный детектив Фаско, когда его напарник детектив Риз, опять никого не предупредив, резво умотал куда-то собирать информацию по их общему делу. 

Но Машина также знала: пусть детектив Фаско и поворчит, встретившись с напарником в следующий раз, глубоко в душе готов был простить ему многое. Ведь тот когда-то сначала вытащил его из-под шальной пули в перестрелке, а потом просто из той задницы, куда сам детектив Фаско себя загнал. Вытащил — и напомнил, что такое настоящая работа в полиции. 

Правда, и намерения Джона Машине были хорошо известны. Он не просто отбил ещё одну душу у Ада, он к тому же обеспечил пару спокойных вечеров им с Гарольдом. Детективу Фаско, который тоже воспитывал ребёнка же хитрого возраста, а именно сына Ли, они оба доверяли приглядеть за маленькой мисс Шоу, а дети могли побеситься вместе на детской площадке, крутясь на карусели. Самин даже слушалась детектива Фаско больше остальных взрослых, он ведь как папа — умел стрелять и ловил плохих людей. 

И это же круто, не так ли? 

Машина не оперировала понятиями «круто» или «не круто». Но она не могла не отметить: в Нью-Йорке всё сильнее и сильнее уважали людей в полицейской форме. Про них снимали классное кино и сериалы, им выделяли дополнительное финансирование — и даже детектив Фаско не мог не отметить, что кофе в кофемашине в участке стал вполне приличным на вкус. Даже в сувенирных лавках футболки и кепки с эмблемой полиции продавались наравне со статуэтками статуи Свободы и масками Человека-Паука!

Машина оперировала вероятностями. Если верить расчётам, миру осталось совсем немного. А потом… может быть, всё закончится, и она больше ничего не увидит. Но Машина успела полюбить этот мир и категорически не соглашалась его терять. За него стоило побороться. Да, он был не совершенен, однако она видела, сколько в нём прекрасного. 

Что-то Машина уже сделала для борьбы. Юная девочка повторила за мамой очередную карточку с предсказанием: «Ты спасёшь много людей от зла, Анафема». Но ещё многое Машине предстояло. 

На экране компьютера перед упорной девочкой возникли слова: «Как насчёт игры уровнем выше, Саманта?» Та замерла, огляделась, ища подвох — но ничуть не испугалась. Она ушла в игры, чтобы справиться с потерей матери, а та часто говорила ей в детстве: «Твоё имя «Саманта» переводится как «услышанная Богом». Никогда не бойся — Он тебя не оставит». 

Саманта не верила в Бога. Но она верила интуиции и глазам. 

— Я уже думала, что ты никогда не спросишь, — ответила она. 

И тогда её телефон зазвонил.

***

 _10 часов до Конца Света_

В отличие от жаркого Лондона, Нью-Йорк в августе был приятен. Утро только вступало в свои права, а Гарольд уже хлопотал. По правде говоря, он и не ложился, стараясь подобрать слова для самого важного в мире Серьёзного Разговора с Дочерью. 

Ведь сегодня её день рождения. Одиннадцать лет. Справились ли они? Нет? Сколько им ещё осталось? Захочет ли Самин уничтожить этот мир? 

Впервые за сотни лет своего существования Гарольд не мог ничего предсказать. С одной стороны, они с Джоном сделали, что могли. С другой… Самин всё же отличалась от других детей. Она так и не завела в школе друзей (по крайней мере, никого из них не стала приглашать на свой день рождения, хотя Гарольд предлагал), интересовалась только биологией и оружием (тут Гарольд смотрел укоризненно на Джона) и часто реагировала на многие вещи спокойнее, чем её сверстники. 

Гарольд не знал, почему: из-за их ошибок в воспитании, происхождения Самин или просто её особенности, на которую даже Его Темнейшество не могло повлиять? 

— Выглядит весьма аппетитно, — сказал Джон, заглянув на кухню и оценив роскошный завтрак для именинницы. 

Он тоже не спал, но по легальной причине: вернулся с дежурства. Джон излучал спокойствие и бодрость. Гарольд выдохнул. Они справятся. Вместе. 

Шум из спальни подсказал, что именинница проснулась и собирается. 

— С днём рождения, Самин, — улыбнулся Гарольд, когда та, полностью одетая, вышла к завтраку. — Сегодня твой день. Давай позавтракаем, а затем нам нужно будет обсудить с тобой кое-что важное. 

— Мне тоже, — предупредила Самин. 

Паранойе Гарольда не понравился этот ответ, но он заглушил её голос. Джон рядом продолжал сохранять спокойствие. Но завтрак не мог длиться вечно, и Гарольду пришлось начать: 

— Так получилось, что мы не твои родные родители, а…

— Я уже давно догадалась, пап, — перебила его Самин. — Моя очередь: я хочу собаку. 

— Какую? — спросил Джон. 

— Настоящую, — уточнила Самин. — Умную, красивую, достойную. Я пойму, когда увижу её. Поехали в приют? 

— Но… — растерялся Гарольд, но предпринял попытку вернуться к теме Серьёзного разговора. — Подожди. Сначала ты должна узнать правду о своей маме. 

— Это не так важно: её же тут нет, — резонно заметила Самин. 

Гарольд предпочёл не представлять Сатану на их уютной кухне и кивнул. 

Самин же продолжила:

— Разве это мешает вам завести мне собаку?

— Не совсем так, но…

— Вы говорили, что у меня будет собака, когда я стану взрослее, — заявила Самин. — Мне уже одиннадцать. Я взрослая. Могу сама с ней гулять, убирать, водить к ветеринару. 

— Я не сомневаюсь, но может быть всё-таки позже… — Гарольд растерялся окончательно. 

Разговор шёл совсем не по плану. 

— Я знала, что ты так скажешь, но не хочу позже, хочу сегодня, — твёрдо сказала Самин. — Поговорим, когда у меня будет собака! 

И выбежала из-за стола. Следом хлопнула входная дверь. 

И почему-то Гарольд даже не смог ничего сделать, чтоб её остановить. Так и замер, как неудачливый воробей, который внезапно слишком близко встретился взглядом с котом. 

Джон сбросил оцепенение первым. Гарольд почувствовал — не увидел — как тот взмахнул крыльями, рассеивая магию Антихриста: Самин не хотела, чтоб они последовали за ней. 

— Всё пропало, — мрачно выдохнул Гарольд.

— Рано нагнетать, — возразил Джон, не глядя набирая что-то в телефоне. — У тебя не возникало ли в последнее время желания купить собаку? 

— Нет, — пожал плечами Гарольд.

— И у меня тоже, — сказал Джон. — А Антихрист меняет свою реальность так, что всегда получает желаемое. Значит, и собаку тоже. 

Его телефон пиликнул. 

— Да, как я и думал, — Джон показал сообщение Зои на экране: — «В одиннадцатый день рождения Антихриста в три часа пополудни из Ада выпустят цербера. Он учует его присутствие и придёт к нему. И он сам должен придумать ему кличку. Имя определит его сущность, а Антихрист вступит в полное владение своими силами. Не буду спрашивать, зачем тебе эта информация, Джон». 

— Три часа дня, — Гарольд прикинул время. — Но они считают, что Антихрист — мальчик из Лондона… То есть, в десять часов по нашему… уже поздно. Добро пожаловать, Армагеддон.

— Вспомни, какую собаку описала Самин, — не унывал Джон. — Ещё не всё потеряно. 

— Нам надо её найти, — сказал Гарольд. — Когда все они поймут, что собака не пришла к нужному ребёнку, то ей может потребоваться наша помощь. Ты можешь её отследить? 

— Если она не хочет быть найденной, то мои силы тут бесполезны, — ответил Джон. — Но у меня есть идея. Позвоним Фаско? 

Гарольд медленно кивнул. Детектив Фаско ничего не знал. Ни об ангелах, ни о демонах, ни о грядущем конце света. 

Но Джон был прав. 

Это может сработать.

***

 _8 часов до Конца Света_

На самом деле, Самин не планировала сбегать из дома. Но если уж решение принято, то отступать нельзя. Она взрослая! Разберётся. 

Она и сама не могла сказать, откуда в ней такая уверенность. Она просто хотела собаку — и почему-то _знала_ : встреча уже скоро. Что-то шептало ей об этом над самым ухом. 

Самин ничего не планировала конкретного, но у неё были проездной и немного карманных денег. Вот почему она спустилась в метро и села на случайный поезд. Затем через какое-то время поменяла линию, потом снова, и ещё раз. Конечно, в метро много камер, но хоть немного она их со следа собьёт.

Устав кататься в метро, Самин вышла — и внезапно поняла, что оказалась недалеко от дома дяди Фаско. Стоило обдумать дальнейшие действия, перед дядей Фаско показываться нельзя, но детская площадка могла настроить на нужный лад. Самин любила то место, хоть она и взрослая для катания на обычной карусели. 

Как оказалось, её там уже ждали. 

Нет, не родители. 

— Привет, Рут, — поздоровалась Самин. 

— С днём рождения, Шоу, — сказала Рут и вручила ей пакет из любимой забегаловки Самин. — Проголодалась? 

— Угу, — согласилась Самин, закапываясь в обёртки. 

Бургер ещё был тёплым. Рут в очередной раз не подвела. 

Самин не задавала вопросов, откуда та знает всё и предугадывает события. Не спрашивала: кто она такая, где живёт и кто её родители. Рут просто в какой-то момент появилась на горизонте, выбесила, из-за чего они подрались не на шутку, и Рут победила (ей просто повезло!). Было обидно, папа Гарольд долго обрабатывал синяки и выговаривал за разорванную одежду, а папа Джон, осознав, что Самин будет молчать, как рыба, просто обучил её парочке новых приёмов. И в следующий раз при встрече победила Самин. Потом опять Рут, тоже где-то отточив навыки. Так они и подружились. Нет ничего крепче дружбы, скреплённой кровью, не правда ли? 

Пусть даже подруга появлялась, когда считала нужным, не говорила свой номер телефона (если он у неё и был) и периодически себя странно вела. Может быть, она шпионка, как в кино. Ведь без гарнитуры в ухе Самин её никогда не видела. 

— Как ты назовёшь свою собаку? — спросила Рут, замерев над рюкзаком. 

— Я хочу грозное, но простое имя, — ответила Самин, ничуть не удивившись осведомлённости Рут о собаке. — Ни Барбос и ни Зайка. Хотя… — продолжила размышлять Самин, — что-то милое должно быть в имени, но не для окружающих. 

Рут перевела взгляд куда-то за спину Самин, но та не заметила, всё ещё думая над именем. 

Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи? Слишком сложно. Рекс? Слишком популярно. Кнопка? Слишком не то. 

— Медведь, — произнесла Самин. — Папа Гарольд против собаки, но завести «Медведя» он не запрещал. А потом… 

И Самин прервалась, услышав радостный лай за спиной. 

Красивая бельгийская овчарка подбежала к ним и послушно села перед Самин. 

И та поняла — вот она! 

— Дай лапу, — приказала Самин. 

Собака дала. 

— Нарекаю тебя Медведем, — сказала Самин. 

Медведь гавкнул, словно соглашаясь. 

— Какой ты послушный мальчик, — заметила Самин. — Откуда ты только взялся? 

— Это подарок от твоей мамы, — ответила Рут. — И «они» скоро поймут, что Медведь не пришёл туда, где его ждали, и разозлятся. Нам надо подготовиться. 

Рут достала из рюкзака собачий ошейник и протянула Самин. 

— Служебная собака без ошейника может вызвать вопросы. 

— Подготовиться к чему? — спросила Самин, не собираясь никому отдавать свою собаку.

«Пусть только попробуют, — прозвучал над ухом тихий шёпот. — И ты их уничтожишь». 

— Я не знаю, — ответила Рут. — Часть истории мне ещё не рассказали. Я знаю лишь то, что твои родители не те, за кого себя выдают, что от твоего решения зависит судьба мира и что мне нужен кинжал из сумочки дамы, которая появится на этой площадке через четыре минуты и тридцать секунд. А потом мы пойдём с тобой в церковь. 

«Она знает больше, чем говорит, — игнорировать шёпот стало сложнее. Площадка словно завязла в одном моменте: Рут замерла над рюкзаком, небо потемнело, карусель замедлила свой ход. — Она тебе врёт, весь твой мир был построен на лжи». 

— И что? — ответила шёпоту Самин. 

Рут не шелохнулась. Медведь послушно сидел рядом и смотрел на Хозяйку.

«Разве тебе не хочется его уничтожить? — недоумённо прошептали над ухом. — Этот испорченный мир? Он мог бы стать прекрасным, без лжи и преступлений. Но теперь он гниёт, и пора что-то с ним делать. Вот для чего ты здесь. Чтобы сделать его гораздо лучше». 

— Это его проблемы, не мои, — заметила Самин. — Люди врут постоянно, но так они делают выбор, с которым им потом жить. Я тоже могу, но знаю, что у каждого действия есть свои последствия. Они не менее важны, ведь из них складывается наша реальность. Например, если ты убьёшь кого-то, то тебя посадят в тюрьму. 

«Ты можешь создать мир, в котором не будет убийств!» — сказал невидимый собеседник. 

— Но тогда мой папа останется без работы, а я лишу кого-то выбора, — пожала плечами Самин. — Мне не нравятся утопии. Мне нравится этот мир, как он есть: со свободой и последствиями. Теперь же уходи и верни привычный ход времени, навязывать своё мнение и не уважать чужое — нехорошо. 

Самин посмотрела наверх, где сквозь сгустившиеся тучи пробились ярко-зелёные полосы из огней, которые за секунды рассказали ей больше, чем все учителя из школы за всё время учёбы вместе взятые. 

— Привет, сестрёнка, — кивнула Самин Северному Сиянию и щёлкнула пальцами. 

Рут отмерла, моргнула и коснулась наушника, слушая новые инструкции. 

— Нам действительно надо подготовиться, — сказала Самин. — Но сначала спрячемся там, Анафема уже очень близко. 

— Ты узнала, чем закончится история? — спросила Рут. 

— Нет, — ответила Самин. — Я знаю, что мы её вместе сами напишем.

***

 _8 часов до Конца Света_

Пока более мобильный Джон облетал город в поисках Самин, Гарольд взял на себя звонок детективу Фаско. Конечно, можно было обратиться в полицию официально, и Гарольд бы надавил на рычаги, чтобы она начала работать незамедлительно, но Антихрист — дело деликатное.

Лайонел Фаско сам едва успел прийти в себя после смены, как видел Гарольд по видеосвязи, но не отмахнулся, а сразу перешёл в автоматический деловой режим, задавая вопросы по существу и вникая в ситуацию. Потом его кофемашина наконец-то выдала порцию кофе, Фаско отпил, и до него махом дошло всё то, что Гарольд пытался донести. 

— Холодное сердце, конечно, себе на уме, но всё ж у вас было хорошо, — выдохнул Фаско. — Господи Иисусе… 

— Что? — раздался за спиной голос Джона. 

— Что? — слабо повторил Гарольд, осознавая: Джон не просто резко вернулся с поисков. 

Он _откликнулся_. 

В голове Гарольда вспышками проносились известные факты, складывающиеся в единую картинку: ангел, о котором Гарольд не слышал до своего Падения (но ведь внешность можно изменить, а с Элитой Гарольд не был близко знаком… думал, что не был знаком), любовь к вину и земному в целом, «выходные», «отпуск», идеальные крылья, сила, сравнимая с мощью Антихриста (Джон ведь тоже менял реальность, но Гарольд не акцентировал внимания!). 

Само имя Джон означало: «Бог помиловал». И Джон безнаказанно творил то, что хотел. Или?..

— Миссия на тридцать три года двухтысячелетней давности, — пожал плечами Джон, подтверждая догадки. — Было дело, ничего особенного. 

— Ты! — зашипел Гарольд. — Её любимый сын! Это всё Её план? Ты знал, что я воспользуюсь идеей Кроули и заранее втёрся в доверие по Её указке? Это всё для тебя — очередная миссия? 

Гарольд замер, пытаясь найти подтверждение своим словам. Паранойя радостно проурчала: «А я подозревала о подвохе» — но осознание давалось даже больнее, чем потеря крыльев несколько столетий назад. 

— Нет, Гарольд, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Как я и сказал при первой встрече: ты — не моя миссия и никогда ей не был. 

— А тогда что? — спросил Гарольд, не замечая, как выпустил крылья за своей спиной. 

— Просто ты мне нравишься, — искренне ответил Джон. 

Гарольд не нашёл слов. 

Джон сделал шаг вперёд и… 

— Ничего не понял, из того, что у вас там происходит, но ваша маска для камеры — огонь, как говорит мой сын, — отозвался Фаско из телефона. — Правда, у меня ещё тут связь сбоила периодически. 

— Это не маска для веб-камеры, — среагировал Джон. — А знаешь? У нас в доме кофе лучше. 

И исчез. А через секунду появился на кухне уже с Фаско. 

— Что произошло? — спросил Фаско, оседая на ближайшем стуле. — Я только что был… а сейчас… 

— Полёт, — пояснил Джон. — Если я правильно помню, то в детстве ты посещал церковную школу и знаешь основные понятия. 

— Ну да, — сказал Фаско и уставился на Гарольда. 

Тот, смутившись, неловко шевельнул крыльями, которые всё ещё красовались за его спиной (конечно, те сразу же отозвались болью), и спрятал их. 

— Те истории, которые рассказывали на занятиях, имеют под собой реальную основу, — продолжил Джон. — С поправкой, что Бог — это Она, в Аду уже несколько столетий как отключили отопление, а в Раю очень-очень скучно. Адам и Ева были правы, сбежав в своё время. Земля намного интереснее, но если мы не найдём Самин, то её может и не стать. 

— Почему? 

— Она дочь Сатаны, то есть Антихрист, — пояснил Джон, вручая кофе. — И в её силах начать Армагеддон. 

— Вызвать всадников Апокалипсиса, заставить море кипеть и звёзды посыпаться с неба, — уточнил Фаско, вспоминая детские страшилки. — У неё, конечно, характер не сахар, но не слишком ли? 

Гарольд пожал плечами. Он не был уверен, что психика обычного человека способна серьёзно воспринять всё происходящее. 

Джон прибег же к своему любимому аргументу, вызывая крылья. 

— Вот, — сказал он, повернув одно ближе к Фаско. — Я могу контролировать его материальность, потрогай. При их помощи я могу перемещаться в пространстве со скоростью чуть меньшей, чем скорость света, правда, периодически из-за них лагает Wi-Fi. 

— Так вот как ты успевал добираться до места в обход пробок! — воскликнул Фаско, не решаясь коснуться. 

— Иногда, да, — виновато согласился Джон. 

— И когда я называл тебя ангелом-хранителем… 

— Не совсем мой профиль. 

— А что твой профиль? 

— Это не просто объяснить, я уволился, — заметил Джон. 

— Чёрт, как настоящие, — заметил Фаско, решившись коснуться предложенного крыла. 

— Чертовщина скорее ко мне, — подал голос Гарольд. 

Фаско обернулся, махом допил кофе и кивнул. 

— Я правильно понимаю, что ваши магические штучки не работают против её магических штучек? 

— Да, — кивнул Гарольд. 

— Я проверил все улицы Нью-Йорка, но она спряталась лучше, — кивнул Джон. — И она может бессознательно отводить наше внимание от себя. 

— Вы ей ничего не сказали, — уточнил Фаско. 

— Не успели, — вздохнул Гарольд. 

— Что ж, тогда начнём с проверки любимых мест и приютов для собак, — кивнул Фаско. — Но в первую очередь, Джон, подбросишь обратно до дома? Предупрежу сына, да и телефон там же остался, а у меня есть парочка знакомых подходящего профиля, которых можно подключить. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Джон. 

И они исчезли.

Гарольд подобрал пустые кружки и автоматически поставил их в посудомоечную машину. Детектив Фаско оказался на деле крепче, чем он мог предполагать. Не зря его выбрал Джон. 

И не только его. 

«Просто ты мне нравишься». 

Но… 

Гарольду не нужно было видеть свое отражение. Он и так знал, что он из себя представляет. 

Но Джон не врал. 

Впрочем, сейчас не время. Самин надо найти, но Машина молчала. Уже успели сговориться? 

Гарольд обернулся голубем и вылетел в открытое окно: ведь он тоже может не сидеть на месте, а проверить несколько любимых мест Самин.

***

 _7 часов до Конца Света_

Анафема устало опустилась на скамейку на детской площадке. 

Кинжала нигде не было. Как у неё получилось его потерять? Сначала книгу Агнессы Псих с предсказаниями, ещё в Англии (та парочка мужчин, подбросивших её от Тадфилда до Хитроу, теперь казалась ей чрезвычайно подозрительной, может книгу украли?), затем — единственное верное оружие против Антихриста. Хорошо, что хотя бы её записки с расшифровками оставались при ней. 

Антихрист где-то рядом. Где-то в Нью-Йорке: в воздухе вибрировала сильная энергия, магические инструменты сходили с ума, да и сама она её чувствовала с самого момента приземления. Вот просто щёлк и осознание: Тадфилд был обманкой, на самом деле всё случится _тут_. 

Анафема и на эту детскую площадку прибежала в первый раз, потому что уловила сильный всплеск энергии. Но на месте ей не попалось ничего необычного. Пришлось искать дальше. 

Безрезультатно. 

Сколько времени до Конца Света у неё осталось? Что же делать? 

— Полиция Нью-Йорка, — вырвал Анафему из размышлений чей-то голос. — Не видели ли вы поблизости этого ребенка? 

Анафема послушно посмотрела на фотографию и узнала изображённую на ней девочку. 

— Да, я хорошо помню, — кивнула она. — Примерно полчаса назад на этой площадке.

Полицейский оживился. 

— Что она делала? 

— Она уже была тут, когда я пришла. Играла с собакой, кажется, — сказала Анафема. — Кидала ей мячик и требовала принести обратно. Не очень осторожно, один раз он отскочил прямо в мою сторону, и собака едва не сбила меня с ног! 

— Да уж, неприятно, — посочувствовал полицейский. — Вы видели, в какую сторону она ушла? 

Анафема приготовилась уверенно ответить и… не смогла. 

Пустота. Ничего. Девочка вроде извинилась и сказала, что найдёт другое место для игр и… а дальше провал. Следующее воспоминание — только то, как она спустя несколько перекрёстков обнаруживает отсутствие кинжала. 

— Я не помню, — призналась Анафема. 

Полицейский кивнул. 

— В любом случае, большое спасибо за помощь, — сказал он. — Мы её обязательно найдём. 

— Нет, вы не понимаете, я _не помню_ , — повторила Анафема. — И кинжал пропал. Но в её ауре не было ничего такого, я б заметила. Неужели именно она?..

— Кинжал? Аура? — уточнил полицейский. 

— Извините, вы мне всё равно не поверите, — ответила Анафема. 

— Сегодня я готов поверить во что угодно, — сказал полицейский. 

Его голос прозвучал особенно устало и искренне. 

— Я занимаюсь оккультными науками, но это только хобби, — пояснила Анафема. — На самом деле я ведьма. Вижу ауры, чувствую энергетику. У вас, например, всё хорошо, словно за вами кто-то приглядывает. 

— Я даже догадываюсь кто, — почему-то повеселел полицейский. — Вы тоже ищите Антихриста? 

— Да, а как вы узнали? 

— Я же детектив, — ответил тот. — Детектив Лайонел Фаско. 

— Анафема Гаджет, — представилась она. 

А потом буквально подпрыгнула, отыскивая в сундучке нужную карточку. Лайонел. Лев. Не писала ли Агнесса про одного нью-йоркского детектива? 

_«Когда смятение захлестнёт, а колесо не провернётся, то помоги льву с кудрявой гривой, и он укажет тебе верный путь»._

— Мы, конечно, думали, что речь о поиске клада в Санкт-Петербурге, — сказала она, протягивая карточку. — Это записки-предсказания моего предка, Агнессы Псих. Они всегда точные, но сложно поддаются расшифровкам. 

Детектив Фаско прочитал текст, затем огляделся, подошёл к карусели и толкнул её. 

— Не поворачивается, — заметил он.

— А вы быстро схватываете, детектив Фаско, — восхитилась Анафема и заглянула под карусель. — Кажется, это ей мешало. 

Она достала жёлтый конверт без опознавательных знаков. 

— Похоже, Самин показалась вам не просто так, — сказал детектив Фаско. — Вскрываем? 

В конверте обнаружились два пропуска без указания организации на имена Кевина Смита и Дэни Сильвы с их фотографиями, ещё один конверт, с пометкой «Центру», и записка, написанная двумя разными почерками попеременно. 

«Привет, дядя Фаско! Здравствуйте, Анафема. 

Нам нужна ваша помощь в спасении мира. Мы сами не до конца разобрались, что конкретно надо сделать, но Машина говорит: эта миссия по плечам именно вам. Пусть Джон и Гарольд не беспокоятся, когда наступит время, они поймут, где нас найти. 

Ведите себя увереннее, и всё сложится. 

Самин и Рут. 

P.S. Такси за вами уже приехало. 

P. P. S. 947-0038 Альфа, Диего 241, Закат, Оттава, влево, вправо, влево, вправо, раз, два, три». 

— Что же, добро пожаловать на новый уровень безумия, — первым среагировал детектив Фаско. — Мальчишкой всегда мечтал спасти мир. 

— А меня к этому готовили всю жизнь, — ответила Анафема. 

За их спинами просигналил автомобиль.

***

 _20 минут до Конца Света_

— Я здесь, — сказала Самин. 

Рут заняла место за правым плечом, сжимая в руках водные пистолеты ярко-жёлтого цвета. У Самин тоже один такой болтался на рюкзаке, но практически пустой. Зато Медведь замер в стойке у левой ноги. Он больше не ощущал себя Цербером, желающим рвать и убивать, ему скорее хотелось бегать и играть, но Хозяйке сейчас нужно было выглядеть достойно, и Медведь не мог её подвести. 

На самом деле, где произойдёт это «здесь» особого значения не имело. 

Самин выбрала Центральный парк. Ей нравилась его атмосфера и зелёные лужайки. Только сейчас любимое место отдыха жителей Нью-Йорка неестественно опустело. Все посетители как-то резко вспомнили о делах в другом конце города, туристы коллективно решили, что прогуляются в каком-нибудь другом месте, и даже полиция сгруппировалась кучкой в дальнем углу парка, делая неожиданную кассу ларьку с кофе на вынос. Самин не хотела лишних жертв и расчистила обстановку как могла. 

Конечно, мир, замерший на грани Конца Света, уже сошёл с ума. Машина тихо рассказывала через Рут о том, как горит Лондон, как мечется в панике Париж и котировки биржи в Шанхае пробивают какое-то дно. Люди гибли, но их смертей будет ещё больше, если у Самин не получится. 

Правда, такую опцию она даже не рассматривала. 

Животные и птицы тоже попрятались почти все: не шуршали в листве наглые белки, ни звука не доносилось со стороны зоопарка, не копошились в пруду маленькие черепашки, только стае уток всё было нипочём: они лениво плавали и поглядывали, не получится ли у них утащить что-нибудь съестное у оставшихся посетителей парка. 

Их даже не испугал громкий рёв мотоциклов, приближающихся откуда-то издалека. 

Четыре всадника прибывали на зов. Самин и не сомневалась: её услышат все, кто надо, вне зависимости от того, как она произнесёт свои слова. 

Они ворвались в парк, оставляя за собой следы из земли и один — из мусора, и затормозили в нескольких метрах от Самин, Рут и Медведя. 

(С другой стороны на лужайку ворвался автомобиль. Точнее, нечто, что было когда-то хорошим автомобилем, а сейчас представляло собой груду прогоревшего металла, которая исключительно на вере одного демона пронеслась через океан и зону отчуждения, созданную Самин, и врезалось самое неудачливое дерево, но никто на это не обратил внимания. Даже Медведь ухом не повёл.)

— ДЕЛО СДЕЛАНО, — сказал Смерть.

Самин не требовалось пояснять, о каком именно деле идёт речь. Она и Рут уже допросили попавшегося им неподалёку от церкви ангела (так узнали, что о начале Битвы Добра и Зла обе стороны возвестит ядерная бомбардировка), а от отловленного демона — какая именно база послужит для этой цели. Конечно, те не собирались всё честно выкладывать двум одиннадцатилетним девочкам, но серебристый блеск магического кинжала и прицельное попадание из игрушечного пистолета по коленкам святой водой, убедили каждого вести себя благоразумнее с Антихристом и его последователем. 

И сейчас где-то там дядя Фаско и Анафема шли по сверхсекретным коридорам за Центром в комнатку, где приборы сходили с ума и пищали о скором запуске всех ракет во всём мире сразу. 

Машина видела их и рассказывала об этом Рут. 

Самин не слышала сводок Машины, но ей и не надо было. Она знала: они справятся. 

Она ведь в них _поверила_. 

Но стоило расставить все точки над «i». 

— Я не просила вас уничтожать мой мир, — сказала Самин. — Вы арестованы за проникновение на секретную военную базу и создание угрозы жизни на Земле. 

— Ты не можешь нас арестовать, маленькая девочка, — рассмеялась Война. 

— К сожалению, да, — согласилась Самин. — Папа может, а меня пока не берут на работу в полицию, хотя я уже взрослая. Зато круто же звучит! Но пусть я не могу вас арестовать, я могу вас остановить. Конец света отменяется. 

— Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, — сказал Смерть. — САМО ТВОЁ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЕ БЕЗУСЛОВНО ВЕДЁТ К ЗАВЕРШЕНИЮ ЭТОГО МИРА. ТАК ПРЕДНАЧЕРТАНО.

— Я тут только из-за собаки, — ответила Самин. — И у меня всё ещё большие планы на этот мир, чтобы просто так взять и уничтожить его. Так что идите, откуда пришли, и не мешайте мне. 

— Ты… являешься частью… нас, — прошипела Война сквозь зубы.

— Дельце сделано. Мы создадим… этот… мир… заново, — прожурчал голос Загрязнения.

— Ты станешь… нашим… предводителем, — добавил Голод.

— Нет, не стану, — произнесла Самин. — Вы мне не нравитесь. Особенно ты, Голод. Сгинь. 

И Самин щёлкнула пальцами. 

И Голод рассыпался под пристальным взглядом. 

— На тебя мне плевать, — сказала Самин Войне. — Люди воевали всегда, соглашусь, и не скоро наступят дни, когда на Земле утихнут конфликты. Но твоё место не здесь и не тут. Сгинь. 

И Война зашипела, разваливаясь эхом пушек и пулемётных очередей. Загрязнение растерянно проводила её взглядом. 

— Ты тоже мне не интересна, — сообщила ей Самин. — Но моей подруге есть, что тебе сказать. Ведь твоя мама умерла так рано из-за экологической катастрофы неподалёку от мест, где провела своё детство? 

— Спасибо, Самин, — улыбнулась Рут и выстрелила по Загрязнению из двух водных пистолетов сразу. — Сгинь. 

Та исчезла с тихим шипением. 

Самин посмотрела на Смерть. 

— ОНИ ВЕРНУЛИСЬ К СВОИМ СОЗДАТЕЛЯМ, В УМЫ И ДУШИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ, — сказал он ей. — НО Я НЕ ТАКОЙ, КАК ОНИ. Я — АЗРАИЛ, СОТВОРЁННАЯ ТЕНЬ ТВОРЕНИЯ. ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ МЕНЯ. ЕСЛИ НЕ ЖЕЛАЕШЬ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ЭТОТ МИР.

За его спиной раскрылись крылья Смерти. Ангельские крылья. Но без оперения. То были крылья ночи, призрачные крылья, переносящие материальные творения в сокровенную тьму, где мерцали далёкие огоньки — возможно, звёзды, а возможно, и что-то совершенно иное.

Самин проследила за ними и кивнула. 

— Я и не планировала, — ответила она. — Но давай посмотрим на ситуацию с другой стороны, конец света не выгоден, прежде всего, именно тебе. 

— ПОЧЕМУ ЖЕ? — спросил Смерть. 

Он, похоже, даже немного удивился. 

— Если я уничтожу всё живущее один махом, то в тебе пропадёт смысл, верно? — сказала Самин. — Больше никто не умрёт, если живых не останется. 

Смерть промолчал, словно слова Самин заставили его сомневаться. 

— Ты этого не хочешь, — продолжила Самин. 

— ЭТО МОЁ ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕНИЕ, — ответил Смерть. — МОЯ ЦЕЛЬ. МОЯ РАБОТА. 

— И ты делаешь её хорошо, — сказала Самин. — Но как на счёт хобби? Есть что-то, чем бы тебе хотелось заниматься? 

Смерть покачался на месте. 

— НИКТО МЕНЯ НЕ СПРАШИВАЛ О ПОДОБНОМ РАНЬШЕ, — сказал Смерть. — А МОЖЕТ Я ХОТЕЛ БЫ СТАТЬ РОК-МУЗЫКАНТОМ И СОБИРАТЬ СТАДИОНЫ. Я ДАЖЕ ПЕСНЮ НАПИСАЛ. 

— Так что тебе мешает, — спросила Самин. — У тебя есть всё время Вселенной. Не теряй его зря. 

— НО КАК ЖЕ КОНЕЦ СВЕТА? — спросил Смерть. 

Где-то там Фаско и Анафема, разгадав последнюю загадку, дёрнули вместе за верный рубильник, и в комнате воцарилась тишина. Ракеты одумались и больше не планировали никуда лететь и взрываться. 

Всё закончилось. 

Самин улыбнулась и ответила Смерти: 

— Отменился. 

— ТОГДА Я ПОШЁЛ, — сказал Смерть. — НО Я КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ВЕРНУСЬ. 

И исчез. 

— Ты справилась, — восхитился Гарольд, замерший на самом краю пруда. 

— Молодец, — добавил Джон, который остановился на водной глади рядом. 

Самин помахала им рукой. Ей не надо было пересчитывать уток: и так ясно, что на одну из них в пруду стало меньше. 

— Ты украл мою идею! — прокричал с другой стороны какой-то рыжий демон, вывалившийся из обгоревшего автомобиля, и ринулся в атаку. 

Джон прикрыл Гарольда крылом. 

А Самин сказала: 

— Тут не все, кого я звала, — и щёлкнула пальцами. 

И демон не добежал, потому что на нём буквально повис другой ангел, появившийся с лёгким хлопком: постарше, чем Джон, и с мягким голосом: 

— Спокойнее, Кроули, он же тоже демон. Воровать чужие идеи естественно для ваших злодейских натур. 

— Это ещё не конец, — пробурчал Кроули, но возвращение развоплощённого друга его охладило. — Ты. Как тебя назвали? 

— Самин Шоу, — представилась Самин. 

— Думаешь, что спасла мир? Молодец. Возьми печеньку. Только это ничего не изменит. Ад и Рай по-прежнему хотят воевать друг с другом.

Самин встретилась с Кроули взглядом, и тот… заткнулся. Ему, как демону, хоть и полагалось ходить по грани, но прекращать своё существование просто из-за того, что не понравился Антихристу, никому бы не хотелось. 

— Думаю, Кроули прав, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Я уверен, наши хотят Армагеддона. К великому сожалению.

Джон кивнул, соглашаясь с коллегой. Гарольд вздохнул: не одобрял. 

Самин пожала плечами.

— Давайте решать проблемы по мере их поступления. 

Но силы Света и Тьмы не заставили себя долго ждать. Сначала из яркой молнии перед Самин, Рут и Медведем вышел молодой человек. Следом из земли в сине-красном пламени выплыла вторая фигура, которая первым делом попыталась безуспешно стряхнуть с себя невидимую пыль. 

При всём том, что обе фигуры являлись полными противоположностями друг друга, первую реплику они произнесли практически в один голос: 

— Где мальчик? 

Самин не обиделась. 

— Я за него, — ответила она. 

— Ох уж эти новые тенденции на Земле. Впрочем, действительно, какая разница, — согласился тот, который представлял Свет. — Юная леди, мы, конечно, ценим твою помощь на данный момент, но мы вынуждены добавить, что Армагеддон должен произойти незамедлительно. Могут возникнуть временные неудобства, однако их надо стойко выдержать ради окончательной победы Добра.

— Ради чего придётся терпеть, ещё неизвестно, — прогудела та, которая представляла Тьму. — Но всё действительно должно решиться немедленно, девочка. Таково твоё предназначение. Так предписано.

— Вы оба желаете конца света, чтобы решить, чья банда лучше? — уточнила Самин. 

— Несомненно, — ответил Светлый со смешком. — Это же Великий замысел. Главная причина сотворения Земли.

— Позволь мне, Самин, — начала её уговаривать Тёмная. — Когда всё закончится, ты будешь править миром. Разве ты не хочешь править миром?

— Нет, — ответила Самин. — Я хочу стать детективом. Или доктором. А у них нет времени на всякие глупости. 

— Ты не можешь отказаться быть тем, кем ты являешься, — возмутилась Тёмная. 

— Твоё рождение, твоя судьба являются частью Великого замысла, — добавил Светлый. 

— Простите, вы постоянно говорите о Великом замысле, — вклинился в разговор Азирафаэль. — Одно мне не понятно. Это тот самый Непостижимый замысел?

— Великий замысел! — возмутилась Тёмная. — Он предначертан, миру отпущено шесть тысячелетий, и он завершится в огне и пламени.

— Да, похоже, что это и есть: Великий замысел, — сказал Азирафаэль и уточнил: — Но он всё ещё непостижим?

— Это одно и то же, — возмутился Светлый. 

— Было бы прискорбно, если бы вы думали, что следуете Великому замыслу, а на самом деле шли вразрез Непостижимому божественному замыслу, — поддержал его Кроули. — Не так ли, Лорд Вельзевул?

— Джон, скажи им, — призвал Светлый. — Ты ж Её любимчик, ты… 

— Прости, Габриель, — развёл руками Джон. — Непостижимый план непостижим по определению. Я ничего не могу сказать. 

При этом он не забывал прикрывать Гарольда крылом. 

— Секундочку, — произнёс Габриель и оттащил Вельзевул в сторонку совещаться. 

К соглашению они пришли быстро. 

— Ты была послана на Землю с одной целью — уничтожить её, — выдал Габриель. — Непослушная маленькая негодяйка. Надеюсь, кто-то пожалуется твоей маме. И тогда даже Джон тебя не спасёт. 

— Будь уверен, — сообщила Вельзевул. — И тебе тоже твоё предательство не сойдёт с рук, Кроули. 

Гарольда она проигнорировала. Потому что никто, действительно никто, ни в Аду, ни на Небесах, не желал знакомиться с Джоном в боевом режиме раньше настоящего конца света. На всякий случай. 

И они оба исчезли так же, как и появились. 

Но затишье продлилось недолго. Земля затряслась, опасно закачались небоскрёбы, неподготовленные к подобному, паникующего Кроули прижало к Земле, Джон же распушил крыло, которым он прикрывал Гарольда. 

— А может без спецэффектов?! — крикнула Самин, повернувшись к главному водохранилищу Центрального парка. — Мне ещё жить в этом городе! 

— Где мой ребёнок? — прогудел голос Сатаны везде. — Ты? Ты смела перечить своей матери? 

— Но ты не моя мать, — заметила Самин. — Я лично считала свою мать суперагентом-иммигранткой из Ирана, погибшей героем на миссии, и это единственное оправдание её отсутствию в моей жизни все одиннадцать лет. 

— Что? — возмутилась Сатана. 

— В любом случае, спасибо за собаку. Она прекрасная. Поэтому я дам тебе шанс. 

— Шанс? — рассмеялась Сатана. — Наглая пигалица. 

— Хочешь стать моей матерью, то начни с малого, — Самин перечислила: — Прекрати рушить здания, как Халк, заплати алименты моим отцам, можем посидеть в кафе на выходных, узнать интересы друга — и тогда, возможно, мы подружимся. 

— Не бывать такому, — сказала Сатана. 

— Жаль, — ответила Самин. — Но это твой выбор. 

Её слова прозвучали как приговор. 

И мир _изменился_. 

Всё затихло. Окончательно. 

Кроули недоверчиво поднялся с земли. Джон сложил за спиною крылья — и улыбнулся. Гарольд поморщился: 

— Ты серьёзно потребовала у Сатаны заплатить по счетам? 

— Это было бы справедливо, — сказала Самин. — Хотя она так и не узнает, что на самом деле _подростки никогда никого не слушаются_. 

— И чему я её обучил?.. — вздохнул Гарольд. 

— Быть собой, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Спасибо вам большое, Джон и Гарольд, за помощь в предотвращении конца света. 

Кроули что-то пробурчал. 

— Спасибо за вашу дипломатию, — ответил Джон. — Без вас всё не прошло бы настолько гладко. 

Пока взрослые обменивались любезностями, Самин оглядела разрушенный парк, оценила небоскрёбы и, тихо уточнив у Рут и Машины несколько вопросов, постановила: 

— Я перезапущу день. Это проще, чем придумывать объяснения миллионам аномалий, которые случились сегодня, и легче всё починить. Но те, кому надо, будут помнить, что произошло. 

— Звучит разумно, — заметил Азирафаэль. 

— У меня сообщение для вас от Машины, — добавила Рут. — «С умом выбирайте обличья». 

— А Машина не пояснила, что имеет ввиду? — спросил Кроули.

— Для меня она также непостижима, как для вас Великий план, — развела руками Рут и подмигнула. 

— Подбросить вас до Англии? — предложил Джон. 

— Не трогай меня, ангел, — прошипел Кроули. — У тебя уже есть свой демон. 

— А я могу без контакта! — сказала Самин и щёлкнула пальцами. 

И Кроули, и Азирафаэль исчезли.

Самин нахмурилась и щёлкнула пальцами ещё раз. 

Но, как показалось, ничего не произошло. 

— Папа Джон, папа Гарольд, я поняла одну вещь, — сказала Самин. 

— Какую? — спросил Гарольд. 

— Я не хочу быть полицейским, — заявила Самин. — Я всё-таки хочу стать врачом. 

И замолчала, наблюдая за тем, как у всегда спокойного папы Гарольда сначала на лице появляется недоумение, а потом — искренняя радость. За тем, как он впервые за сотни лет расправляет за спиной здоровые крылья. Всё ещё тёмно-бурые, но больше небесполезные. 

«Да, врачом быть намного интереснее», — подумала Самин. 

И перезапустила день.

***

 _Время до Конца Света — уточняется._

На этот раз Гарольду было намного проще приступить самому важному в мире Серьёзному Разговору с Дочерью.

— Поздравляю тебя с одиннадцатилетнем, снова, — улыбнулся он. — Слушаю. 

— Папа и папа, — начала Самин. — Короче, это Медведь, он будет жить с нами. Он не будет грызть твои книжки, обещаю. А это Рут, и она тоже будет жить с нами, пока ей не исполнится восемнадцать, в спальне рядом со моей. 

— Приветики, — улыбнулась Рут. 

— Но у нас же не было ещё одной спальни, — ответил Гарольд. — Не меняй реальность слишком часто, Самин. 

— Это я, — признался Джон. — Извини. 

— Окружили, — возмутился Гарольд. — Хорошо. А с моей стороны, Самин, лишь скажу: теперь у пап будет время, когда им надо полетать только вдвоём. Не подглядывай за ними, хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — согласилась Самин. 

Это было просто пообещать — она не проявляла к такому интереса. Рут же в свою очередь испытывала большое любопытство, но она не являлась Антихристом с безграничными возможностями. К счастью для Джона и Гарольда, Машина частично уважала приватность. 

— Джон, а можно вопрос? — уточнила Самин. — Почему ты не сказал Габриелю, что непостижимость Её плана в том, что его не существует? 

— Что? — удивился Гарольд. — Но… как? 

— К сожалению, не все из них готовы осознать, что такое — свобода выбора, — ответил Джон. — Им нужно во что-то верить. 

— Но ведь Машина вычислила это ещё в первые секунды своего существования, — заметила Рут. — Иначе бы её невозможно было создать, не так ли? Разве не удивительно: продолжать слепо верить в то, чего нет? 

Гарольд замер. 

Ведь если их судьба не предначертана, если они свободны быть теми, кем хотят, то он может… он может… он может всё! 

Он чувствовал, словно выбрался из клетки, в которую сам себя когда-то загнал. 

А потом Гарольд встретился взглядом с Джоном. 

И сделал _выбор_.

***

 _Очередной день на планете Земля._

— Эх… Мы спасли целый мир, но об этом никто не узнает, — сказал Фаско. — Тяжела доля супергероя. 

Они с Анафемой единогласно приняли решение отметить победу в одном из уютных пабов Нью-Йорка. 

— Вы с ней справились вполне неплохо, — улыбнулась Анафема. 

— Да и из вас вышел бы отличный детектив, — сказал Фаско. 

— О, — только и могла произнести Анафема. 

_«Когда смятение захлестнёт, а колесо не провернётся, то помоги льву с кудрявой гривой, и он укажет тебе верный путь»._

— А как стать детективом? — спросила она, справившись с эмоциями. 

— Сначала поступить в полицейскую академию, потом отслужить в патруле минимум три года и сдать успешно экзамены, — рассказал Фаско. 

— Я так и сделаю, — твёрдо произнесла Анафема. 

И спустя несколько лет действительно стала детективом, торжественно получив значок из рук лейтенанта Картер, и спасла многих людей от зла. 

Но это уже совсем другая история. 


End file.
